


The Fire of L'Manberg

by SeaPinecone



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), sbi - Fandom
Genre: AU, Brotherly Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Sleep Bois Inc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, did i use that tag correctly? i hope its not exclusively romantic/sexual, family dynamic au compliant, kinda angsty, no beta we die like men, no shipping pls i made this bc i miss their dynamic, sbi, sbi as a found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPinecone/pseuds/SeaPinecone
Summary: When Tommy sets an accidental fire in L'Manberg, their world is turned upside down. Takes place while Tommy is in exile, and L'Manberg believe him to be dead.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angst bc i miss tommy and techno interacting without being enemies okay

Writer's note: I know Technoblade spells it "L'Manburg" but he is a clown and wrong. Actually, I write it "L'Manberg" because that what it says on their declaration

"It's so dark in here, we need a light source." Techno's eyes strained against the obsidian; his hands bathed in shadow. He shivered a little; the cold felt almost damp down here.  
"Well I don't have any torches, so..." Tommy whined. They had taken refuge behind a wall in an enclosure full of beehives. Now, fog clung to their skin with chilly droplets of water, a cave yawning just behind their base of obsidian.

"Wait, what if..." Tommy gasped followed by a click of flint and steel, and Techno scrunched his eyes shut as light flared, his eyes adjusting to the light.  
"What are you doing?" Technoblade yelled shrilly before stamping the flames out and ripping the lighter from Tommy's hand.  
"Hey!" Tommy knitted his eyebrows together, as if he were intimidating.  
"I'm thinking outside the box." His voice sounded uselessly earnest as Techno carefully dragged their dogs into a corner, their warm bodies providing infuriatingly little protection against the frigid air. Technoblade mumbled a response.

As night fell, presumably, the sounds of L'Manberg above their heads died and what little light leaked through the cracks of the building's walls, drained to darkness. It got colder.

"Blade?" Tommy broke the silence. He sounded like he was shivering.  
"Yep?"  
"I'm fuckin' freezing, man." Techno felt fine in this weather, his thick robe providing solace, and sorting his chests was a tedious yet necessary task.  
"Stay close to the dogs, they're warm."  
"I am. I'm still cold." Tommy's voice was small and a little shaky. _Ugh, seriously?_ Techno took off his cloak and threw it in Tommy's general area.  
"There." He returned to sorting. A little longer, and they could go home. Home. Nice, warm. Soft yellow lamps, not this maddening darkness that snuffed your senses out like a wind to candles. Suddenly that same yellow light poured into his vision. He shook his head to adjust once more and wheeled around to see Tommy with campfire on the obsidian. He glared at Tommy.  
"What? The dogs were cold, and you could use some light." Tommy pleaded.  
"While I appreciate you taking the dog's feelings into consideration," he responded drily.  
"Tommy that could set the whole place on fi-" His shriek died in his throat. Footsteps. Below. In the cavern. A hiss.  
The terrifying anticipation was instantly replaced with a disturbing boulder of horror lodged deep within his stomach. _Ah fuck_. He snatched his pickaxe and lunged at a green monster.

His pickaxe slammed into the monster's neck and he pulled back for another hit before he realised with a wave of horror that the creeper was already white, skin cracking in anticipation to burst - Tommy leapt out of nowhere and shoved the mob off the platform and away from the dogs, an explosion causing an echo to rumble through the cavern, far below. Tommy turned to him with a huge grin, scrunching his nose.  
"Great work, the Blade!" Tommy shouted cheerfully, his words muffled by the hand Techno had slapped over his mouth.

They both exchanged a look before glancing up at the ceiling. His breath was lodged in his throat. For a painstaking moment, the only sound was a dog scratching its ear. Then it stopped. All they could hear was a breeze rustling above. A second. Another. A third, fourth, fifth... Finally, Techno peeled his hand off Tommy's mouth, wiping his hand on his trousers, nose wrinkled in disgust, and carefully walked around to the opposite side of the room.

"Ok," Techno glanced nervously at the roof before continuing.  
"I don't think anyone heard that, so I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy said goodbye and vanished.  
Technoblade admired his sorted storage and carefully obedient dogs. Then, shutting his eyes against the light, and his player disappeared.

Next chap already written, LMK any feedback :) also I didn't proofread so oops. @SeaPinecone is my twitter and @rainsea.pine is my instagram :)


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark causes a storm of fire, but Technoblade never dies... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has death, disturbing imagery, smoke inhalation, etc. Just be aware before reading/if that makes you uncomfortable!

Techno spawned into existence. A flash of blinding white light made his head ache and he screwed his eyes shut. For a moment he stood, rubbing the stinging pain from his eyes. He was tracing his heavy eyebags when he froze.

_What’s that?_ An acrid scent burnt at his nostrils. It felt thick and hot in his lungs, it made his chest hurt, it was burning hot in here, and it smelt like... woodsmoke. Ugh, I just arrived, and Tommy's already stupid campfire is already a pain. He hastily forced his eyes open to assess the damage - _oh shit._

____

Fire. Everywhere. Tongues of aureate flames crackled everywhere. Paintings of smoke and fire were being etched into the obsidian walls, the chests engulfed in yellow, embers leaping onto his crimson robes.

____

He started running, plumes of smoke curling into his face, his lungs choking for air. His chest throbbed. He whirled to the end of the obsidian platform at the mouth of the cave and stifled a choke. The cave was swallowed by flames. Heat scorched his face and he flinched, staggering back as embers spat in his face, hands flying to where his skin screamed, burning. A yell escaped his mouth before dying in his throat, Techno stumbling back. A lump rose in his throat. _Surely the only way out can't be through..._ He stared at the entirely wooden walls of the beehive. Who knows what hell awaited on the other side? For a second, pinning himself against the coolest corner of the bunker, he entertained the thought of digging out. Then a wave of nausea swept over his vision and another spluttering cough reminded him that with alarming speed, he was inhaling copious amounts of smoke.

____

"Tommy, what have you done?" He whispered. Sweat poured off his forehead, salt gathering at his lips. His throat felt as if it were stuffed with sand.

____

The wall looked thin; he could probably smash through it with enough effort. He could only hope there was less fire on the other side, at least enough leeway to get to the river. Wrapping his cloak around his side, he eyed the planks through his blurring vision, braced his arm, and with every scrap of energy he had, rammed into the wall with his flank. It gave away and the wood slammed to the floor with an echoing bang, only to be greeted by more fire.

____

His mouth went dry. Was the whole world fire? The hives were but burnt blackish boxes, a sea of crunchy grass, embers, and the corpses of bees formed a carpet under foot. He felt deeply sick, but that might have just been the smoke. Bile burnt him from the inside just as painfully as the fire burnt his skin. It left a rancid taste in his throat. Every sinew in his body felt like lava was intertwined with it. It hurt. He dragged off his coat and sacrificed it to the flame and let himself pause. Maybe this was because his thoughts felt like thick fog slinking through his head, but that seemed irrelevant. He smeared ash from his cheek. Sweat trickled from his brow and he took a shallow gasp. He made a break for the exit, sprinting through the swaths of smoke. Fingers of flames clawed at his clothes, leaving sweltering burning marks and blisters as they raked his clothes and skin. This surely couldn't be a cannon death. Surely not, Tommy had just made a dumb mistake... Techno felt his legs buckle and he collapsed to his knees.

____

He heard the sickening thud of his own body hitting the floor. His vision cut in and out. The world was just a sickening orange. Where was he again? The world looked so yellow. The heat hardly got to him anymore. He opened his mouth to cram more oxygen in. There was none. He let out another cough and felt his chest constrict. His mouth was so horrifyingly dry. Everything was bone dry. He attempted to cough out the smoke again but instead his body fell limp. Every scrap of strength he had in his body gathered into his arms and he still crumpled to the floor. His mind dipped in and out of waves on unconsciousness. _This is it then..._ just as he thought that, a hazy, transparent vision of a brunet in a beanie faded into focus. _Wilbur... this is how I die, isn't it?_ and ironically enough, then he did...

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already written, will be uploaded later today. LMK any feedback, this is my first ever fic being posted anywhere. :)


	3. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy discovers L'Manberg has been burnt, and Technoblade starts to feel resentment towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe want to pay attention to small details that foreshadow to later on ;0

He respawned at the server spawn point. His lungs were clearer, replaced with a dull ache. Still, his teeth were gritted as he stalked to L'Manberg to assess the damage the child had caused. He checked chat.

Tommy had just logged on, and after checking tab, he noticed it was only them. No one would have to know he died. _Good_. He knew before he even reached L'Manberg how bad it would be. You could see the flames from miles away and regardless, a huge pillar of smoke floated into the sky from above the nation. By the time he reached the giant campfire formerly known as L'Manberg, it had started to storm, and he had already punched in his coords to Tommy. L'Manberg was nothing but flames, now dying in the pouring rain. Karl would be glad the Pokimane statue survived. _Ah yes, what would we do without that._

Techno took a deep breath. Dying was irritating and painful. Why he made a point to never do it.

"Techno never dies... apart from that time he died engulfed in flames from smoke inhalation". _That's going to be so catchy, huh? The Great Fire of L'Manberg._ He sniffed.

Tommy was in deep trouble now. Speaking of which, he was in the distance, rapidly approaching. Technically, he wasn't allowed anywhere but rural territory, so he was invisible save from the fact he was chewing on a valuable golden apple. _Great_.

"Waste more precious resources, go ahead!" Techno cheered, throwing his arms melodramatically in the air.

"It's just gaps, man. I need to regen."

Techno studied the gapple that floated in the air, silver swirl effects bubbling off it.

"Look," Techno threw a porkchop to Tommy.

"I'll even feed you my parents. Just stop eating my golden apples."

"Our golden apples" A brief crunch and another bite appeared on the apple.

"How are you eating more?" Technoblade snapped, raking fingers through his hair before shaking his head. This was irrelevant.

"Tommy. We have more important events to discuss." "Hmm?" "I... you... just burnt L'Manberg?" Techno focused on the apple with deadly focus.

"Like, literally the last time we were on, you set a fire and it burnt that whole thing down?" His voice raised and glared at where Tommy's eyes would be. Suddenly Tommy's potion ran out and he appeared, bedraggled and with big, clueless blue eyes widened at Techno.

"No I didn't, L'Manberg's right there..." His eyes trailed from his friend to his former country. Tommy stared at the smoking remains for a good minute before sinking to his knees. His expression was deadpan. Silence hung uncomfortably in the air, before Tommy suddenly got up and started to walk towards the remains. Techno rushed forward to intercept him.

"It only just went out. It's too hot, and there's too much smoke." Tommy slowly turned to stare at Techno, before turning away and flopping onto the grass. Techno crouched next to him, pickaxe out and glancing around for anyone who would come.

"I told you, you shouldn't have used fire as a light source." Techno muttered.

"Shut up, man. It was a fuckin' good idea, and I thought it was far enough from the wood." Tommy replied, still staring at his old home.

"Well it wasn't, and L'Manberg burnt to, to a crisp Tommy. Congratulations! You ruined the only chances you ever had of being an ally to your old friends." His shout echoed in the ruins. Techno didn't stop his anger this time. It was a stupid idea on Tommy's end. Why the hell did he just trade a life and all his experience and items for Tommy's stupid choice? He expected Tommy to shout back, but the boy just shrank, finally ripping his eyes from the carnage to look at Technoblade.

Finally, Tommy responded. "I... am sorry. Besides, didn't you want L'Manberg gone anyway?"

Techno studied him. He did want L'Manberg gone, but he was one step further from regaining all his gear, his friendship with Phil, everything. He had died. It had hurt. Depending on how big this would snowball, it may be a cannon death.

"I tried the all-destruction route before. With the withers. But yet still the country resurfaced. I do want L'Manberg gone. But a fire just weakens it. To take down a country, you need to be methodical. Psychological." They exchanged glances between themselves and the ruins.

"So, you do want L'Manberg gone?" Tommy's voice was abnormally quiet. Techno grimaced, wishing they could have had the talk a little later in the process.

"Yes."

He turned to Tommy. Usually Techno could read people with ease; it wasn't hard, and Tommy was incredibly expressive. But now, with almost glazed eyes and a relaxed face, he couldn't read Tommy at all. Techno couldn't find a single trace of a definite emotion. He shuddered slightly and stood up.

"I'm going home. We'll deal with this later." He half expected Tommy to reject his offer, given that they just had an argument, but soon, Tommy followed, head down.

Once they had reached their home, the pebble of irritation the blazed in his stomach had swollen to a boulder of frustration and anxiety. One of his questions was left unanswered. One that he didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"Tommy." The blond glanced up; eyebrows still knitted.

"Yeah?"

Techno hesitated for a moment before asking.

"Is that a cannon... event? I mean, you didn't intend to burn L'Manberg, but it's probably going to be impactful to how we are going to move forward." He shot a glance at Tommy. He didn't want Tommy to know he had perished in the flames. Technoblade never dies, especially not with all their progress.

Shadows the haunted Tommy's eyes turned them navy. He seemed to be fixated on Techno's footprints stark in the snow. After a few seconds of silence, Techno turned away and marched up the steps to his house, shoving the door open. _I guess he doesn't know, or care to find out_. The thought tasted bitterly petty.

His chests were unruly and disorganised; Tommy had long since shoved assortments of trash into the 'valuables' chests. Techno dragged a hand across his face and took a deep breath to clear his head, a catch in his throat making him cough weakly.

The snowflakes fell softly from his hair against his blue cloak. He had dug it out of his chests after his red robe was lost to the fire. Now, as he walked outside, with the moonlight on the snow, the frigid yet very soft breeze tickled his burns that were already becoming scars.

Pinpricks of stars twinkled against a sky so inky black it felt like it was swallowing the world whole, very, achingly slowly. The wind felt like a comforting cool coat around him, filling his chest with ease. The world felt friendly here, yet so disappointingly lonely. No matter how much he stared into the sky, or whispered out questions to the snow, the never spoke back.

He had missed his days with Tommy and Wilbur in Pogtopia, even if they had backstabbed him, and missed his days with Phil in the snow. Before he left.

"Techno?" He whipped his cloak around his scars and turned to see Tommy, wrapped in a blanket as if it were a coat, head bowed.

"Tommy." Techno responded, sighing and standing up.

"Let's go for a walk." Their footprints were rapidly filled as they walked in silence, the bushes rustling quietly as they walked. "Where's Ghostbur?" Tommy mumbled as they walked. 

"I don't know." Another chunk of silence slotted itself into the conversation. Tommy picked up his pace, and Techno matched it, after an alarmingly short time, a stitch stabbed his side. He doubled over and cleared his throat, suppressing a cough.

"Technoblade?" Tommy's voice seemed quite far away, and Techno finally gave in, choking on the air as he felt like he was coughing his lungs out. _Great, the smoke is impacting my lungs even after I died._ "I'm fine. Let's keep going." He rasped, straightening his back and continued to walk. Tommy continued to walk as well.

"Are we... gonna have to meet with Tubbo. About the fire?" Tommy's voice was flat.

" _You_ aren't. Dream spoke to me; he knows I had something to do with it. I'm meeting with L'Manberg and Dream tomorrow."

Tommy paused.

"Good luck. And... don't tell Tubbo I'm alive." He mumbled.

"Uh. Okay."

He started walking home. He felt slightly nauseous since he had started coughing. Maybe he would get to see Phil or Ghostbur tomorrow. A smile pulled at his face. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like dialogue heavy! As always, next chapter already written, and will be posted tomorrow!


	4. Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting. A discussion demanding who caused the fire, and what will be their punishment? Techno starts to significantly feel the effects of his death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asthma in this chap/struggles breathing fyi, + yelling and swearing?

The room was shrouded in darkness. It was apparent it was almost tangible. It was a dark fog slithering throughout the room. Tubbo was dressed in a crisp suit, his usually spikey hair combed, eyes dark and unfocused, staring at nothing, hunched over with his arms barely supporting him. Fundy and Quackity sat near him, almost keeping him upright it seemed, brows furrowed and exchanging glances. Ghostbur sat in the corner, smiling wanly. And finally, Dream had deposited himself stiffly in full enchanted armour at the head of the table. Techno coughed and drew a seat. No one acknowledged him, even though he knew very well they had been waiting for him. Once they had all been seated, the silence was broken by Dream.

"Well, I'm sure we all know what's happened in... or I guess I should say, _to_ L'Manberg."

This opening line was met by silence from the council of L'Manberg. Tubbo might not have even heard. His eyes were still locked in the same place they had been when Techno had arrived. Techno responded with a hum of affirmation to fill the silence.

"It was burnt to the ground in an event now called 'The Great Fire of L'Manberg'... thank you, Ghostbur, for naming it."

Ghostbur smiles faintly, his hazy form growing more transparent with pride.

"We have decided it to be cannon." Dream declared, L'Manbergians nodding.

"What? It wasn't intentional?" Techno noticed a seed of anger in his stomach. He shouldn't have lost a cannon death over this.

"L'Manberg and I have decided that it's too important to be discounted as cannon. Besides, we aren't even sure it _wasn_ ' _t_ unintentional" Dream narrowed his eyes at Techno, and all he could do was keep his lips sealed. He perhaps could stand to lose a life, Tommy could not.

"The question is," Dream continued.

"Who did it?" Dream fixed his eyes onto Techno.

"No idea why you're even accusing me. I have nothing to do with governments, you know this." Techno tried to make his voice nonchalant.

"I know, I know. But you've been wanting to do 'minor terrorism' for a long time."

"You call that minor?" Techno countered.

"Look, Dream, I tried the whole 'destroy it' method. It didn't work, as per the withers destroying the remains of L'Manberg. And they still found a way to resurrect the country." Techno glanced at the council. Quackity and Fundy stared at him with disgusted and angered expressions. Tubbo was still staring into space. _Is he even alive?_

"While I think that's true, I think it could have only been you. Or Tommy." Dream talked slowly, and after glancing at the L'Manbergians, continued.

"And Tommy is dead." Technoblade noticed Tubbo flinched at that last line, his friends cringing.

"I dunno man, must have been Skeppy of Badboyhalo or one of those guys. Wasn't me."

"You think I'll let you go that easily?" Dream glared and Techno met his eyes challengingly.

"I thought you wanted L'Manberg gone!" Techno snapped. _Oh god I sound like Tommy..._

"You greifed it!" Dream slammed his fist on the table and his shout echoed around the small room. They were in the holy land, but Techno assumed everyone on the server heard that.

" _I_ didn't!" This time Techno yelled back. Dream heard the emphasis on "I" and paused, eyes glittering with malice. _He knows... he just can't say it in front of the council._

Techno smirked. Dream was stuck between admitting Tommy was alive and that he hadn't been able to control him and being able to say he knew who set it alight.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll punish Phil and Ghostbur." Dream hissed, eyes glowing like cat eyes. Techno felt his blood pound faster and he checked on Ghostbur. He was playing with some blue.

"Dream," Techno returned Dream's gaze. His veins felt hot as his blood simmered.

"If you lay a _finger_ on them," Techno spat.

"You won't _live_ to the end of this SMP." His voice raised to a roar and he shot up from his seat to tower over Dream.

He stood over the man for a moment before he keeled over, a cough erupting from his mouth. He was dimly aware of everyone watching him, save Tubbo, as he collapsed in his seat, vision swimming, coughing more. His chest tightened and he gasped for air as the coughs subsided. He tried another breath, but his diaphragm constricted, and he was left wheezing for air, lightheaded. He slumped his head on the table, dragging in thin breaths until his breathing was stable. Eventually ragged breaths were replaced by deep ones, and he pulled his head back up, straightening his spine, covering his arm where the burns were in case his cloak had shifted.

Everyone was looking at him. Even Tubbo, with his glazed eyes.

His hearing was the first sense to sharpen, swiftly followed by all the others. The suspense had been replaced with an awkward tension.

"Techno, are you okay?" Ghostbur sounded like a concerned child.

"Thank you Ghostbur, I'm fine. I have asthma." Maybe Dream wouldn't think he was especially weak now, maybe this would stop him from utilising it. If Techno was a foe even with 'asthma', maybe Dream would back off. But Dream just looked at him like he was analysing something particularly interesting. Like a scientist observes test results. _Stupid fuckin' fire, messed up my lungs._ Techno frowned, challenging Dream to dispute that claim.

But he didn't. Instead, he stood, grinning at Tubbo.

"Well, take care of yourself Technoblade. Wouldn't want you to end up like Tommy."

Everyone collectively winced and Quackity jumped up from his seat.

"Back off, Tubbo just lost his country. No need to be a fucking dick." Quackity retorted, eyeing Dream. Everyone glanced at Tubbo. He moved his gaze for the second time that meeting. This time, to look up at Dream. Tubbo's eyes were hollow, jaw slack. He looked like he had just died.

"This meeting is dismissed." Tubbo choked on his words, his voice cracking on the final syllable.

"Wait, what about L'Manberg and our compensation?" Fundy interjected, but Tubbo waved a hand dismissively.

"We'll rebuild. Sam can give us stuff and I'm sure Dream will help too." Tubbo's voice shook and Technoblade almost felt bad as he saw Tubbo's eyes well up with tears, only for the boy to smudge them away. Fundy opened his mouth once more, but Tubbo interrupted.

"I said, meeting dismissed. I've lost my _best friend_ , the remains of my _land_ , I don't need _anythin_ g more to go wrong." Tubbo snarled at Fundy, his eyes looking alive for the first time this meeting.

Fundy proceeded to lead Tubbo, Quackity, Ghostbur and himself out of the holy lands. _Well that solves that issue then._

Techno turned to leave, when Dream intercepted him. His eyes were dark and urgent.

"Look, Technoblade. You may have wriggled out of this one, but I know what and who is precious to you. Don't get cocky."

Techno swallowed, his mouth still dry from coughing.

"And," Dream added, eyes with a shine.

"I know Tommy is alive, of course. I know he started this fire. And I know you're covering for him. Don't test me." Dream almost growled his last sentence and seemed to glance at where Techno had wrapped his burned arm in swaths of cloth. And with that, Dream left, and the meeting was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comments/kudos, it motivates me a ton. Next chap out tomorrow, as always! Keep hydrated and well-fed :)


	5. Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's wounds start to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// blood, wounds  
> hurt/comfort chap lets gooooooo

Techno suppressed a wince as he changed the bandages on his arms and flank. That hurt. Tommy was off to prime log, the obnoxious clatter of the bell not muffled by their home's thin walls at all. _Just fantastic_. Another grunt of pain as a particularly scarlet wound was uncovered. Wasn't the whole point of death being that he respawned full health? Was it different now, since it was a cannon death? Techno breifly entertained the hypothetical reality where he had snitched on Tommy and revenge. But Tommy was on his final life. He supposed his made the right call.

"Uhhhh." A voice called behind him. Techno flashed his cloak over his arms, hissing through gritted teeth as the cloth touched his raw flesh, and whirled around to see Tommy at the top of the ladder, standing near his prime bell. He hadn't even noticed the prime bell had been reduced to echoes. _Fuck_.

Ghostbur floated out from behind Tommy.

"Technoblade, are you alright?" Ghostbur hummed, a grin fixed on his face.

"Technoblade, how... why are you hurt?" Tommy looked confused.

"Uh..." Techno struggled to come up with a believable excuse.

"Tommy, go downstairs. I'll make Techno all better." Ghostbur ushered Tommy away, humming a song as he pushed Tommy back down the ladder, ignoring his outraged protests.

Techno awkwardly stared at Ghostbur's hazy form as the ghost returned, opening his mouth to respond but Ghostbur interrupted him.

"I wanna do it!" He beamed and giggling like a child, taking the bandages from a barrel.

"Look Techno, I'm quite good at this!" Ghostbur smiled wide as he replaced his bandage on his arm and Techno grunted in agreement.

"That's 'cus I remember when we were kids and you poked me hard with a wood sword." Ghostbur whispered mischievously, and Techno glanced up.

"You do? I thought you forgot everything."

"Oh, I did forget a lot of things. Most things, even. But I remember the good bits." Ghostbur hummed happily.

"How is that a happy memory?"

"Well, you poked me because we were playing with wooden swords, you know, training in PVP. All the memories of our childhood with Phil are happy." Ghostbur continued to finish up wrapping his wound.

"Really?"

"Yes! Why are you so surprised?" Yellow trickled into the air as Ghostbur's form hazed.

Ghostbur finished dressing his scars and turned to stare at him with a seriousness that was so familiar. Only President Soot, had ever born that concerned expression.

"Techno. I hope you take care of yourself. You know I see you as a brother, and even if you don't see me that way, we still grew up together. I don't know how you got these, but I think it has something to do with the fire." Ghostbur's eyes rounded.

"I don't like thinking about fire... sparks... TNT..." his eyes grew sad for a moment before he broke back into a smile., which seemed a tad faker than before.

"Anyway! You know, try not to go near flames, try not to die, like me!" Ghostbur giggled cheerily and Techno's blood went cold. _Does Ghostbur know?_ The thought crossed his mind briefly before the memory came flashing back; the flames, so bright, but amongst them, the silhouette of a ghost, a comforting companion as he died for the first time. _Ah_. So Ghostbur did know. Technoblade suddenly felt closer to Ghostbur. The only spirit who had seen him die.

Ghostbur set the remaining supplies back in the chest, got up, and walked away, ghostly form leaving a slight mist.

"Ghostbur." Techno interrupted. Ghostbur glanced back at the top of the ladder.

"Thank you." Techno nodded slightly, and Ghostbur offered a huge smile as he disappeared down the ladder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as is with this whole work, this is NOT shipping. As this is family dynamic AU compliant, this was meant to highlight their friendship/brotherhood. :))


	6. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's catching up to him again. The injuries. The asthma from the smoke. He needs to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// asthma attack, anxiety attack (caused from the asthma attack) btw

The atmosphere was terse the next morning, the air stiff as they prepared to go netherite mining. Ranboo was anxiously shifting in his armour behind him. Tommy was hovering at the door.

They walked in silence to the nether portal, Ranboo making jokes about how he was homeless now every once in a while, in an attempt to lighten the mood, an attempt that was unsuccessful, right until their visions were clouded by swirls of purple and the bubbling sound of the nether portal. The rolling white tundra was replaced by jagged cliffs of all shades of red, and they vanished from the overworld, and stepped into hell.

The nether was also a place Tommy was banned from. But who would want to keep guard in a territory of monsters and ash?

A rumble shook the ground and the rough floor comprised of shards of mushrooms, earth wart and sharp, blood red rocks. It suddenly made him feel tiny in comparison to the roof that stretched high, the caverns that twisted into lava pools, the stalactites like crimson scythes, foreign ores embedded into the ground, hazy amber light half swallowed by swaths of grey mist. He felt pathetic in this world that could swallow him whole with one screech of a Ghast and an explosion.

"Come on." Ranboo broke Techno's line of thinking as he strode along a ledge overlooking an ocean of bubbling red and copious amounts of ash and smoke in the air. He felt faintly sick as he followed.

\---

After fighting Piglins, and a Ghast, they had struggled through tunnels with air that felt as thick as cloth to use beds as dynamite for netherite mining.

\---

"Place it again." Techno commanded as Ranboo crawled from the crater emptyhanded, the response a brisk nod. Techno took a thin sigh and swallowed with what little moisture he could summon to his mouth. Something about the fire made him stiffen. He glanced away and stared fixedly at his feet, refusing to look at Tommy who was chattering to himself. The fire. He had been relatively mentally unaffected by the Great Fire of L'Manberg, but he still felt a tension start to build in his belly as his body was drained of energy and moisture, his chest becoming tighter with every breath of this poisonous air. Pushing his concerns aside, he nodded at Ranboo to blow up the bed again. A blast of hot air briefly fed the flames and they roared up, before dying back to fluttering fires.

His gaze was locked onto the fire. He felt unable to look away. A blazing amber dancer that swept across the netherrack. A shiver crawled across his shoulders as the fire he was watching swelled to wrap around the roof and joined with lava to consume the crater they had made. He felt like his brain was slightly askew.

"Technoblade?" Techno turned slowly to see Ranboo staring confusedly at him. He quickly swallowed and gestured to the cavern.

"Again." His voice was slightly hoarse. _As soon as we get enough netherite, we can go back to the overworld and I can have some water to clear my throat._ He consoled himself and polished the two netherite scraps that scalded his hand slightly.

"Look out!" Tommy screeched and dove for cover, leaving Technoblade whirling around with a loaded crossbow. He was greeted by more than a few familiar, piggish rotting faces. Piglins. The glisten of gold in intense light caught his eye.

  
"Ranboo, put. The gold. Down." He spoke quietly and with consideration.

Ranboo still had gold in his hand.  
"Ranboo, I swear, if you screw us..." He hissed through gritted teeth. A silver hand slowly unfolded. The gold made a soft thump as it hit the floor.

"Okay, now, we-"

"We're not wearing armour." Ranboo interrupted him. Keeping his eyes fixed the piglins, Techno responded.

"What do you mean? We're wearing iron armour." Their adversaries gave faint snorts and took a step closer.

"Exactly," Ranboo continued with disturbing monotony, as if he were holding back fear. Techno felt goosebumps raise.

" _We aren't wearing golden armour._ "

"...right." _Well, shit._ Iron taste lingered on his tongue. The piglins seemed to be waiting, waiting for Technoblade to react. Waiting to see the fear settle across his face. Terror was replaced by horror. And with a scream of fury, the piglins attacked.

Flashes of golden arrows shot towards his friends and Techno unleashed a siege of arrows, dodging to the side as an arrow zipped past his ear. Horrible, guttural snorting and huffing noises echoed into his ears and wriggled into his mind as he staggered backwards, firing another shot at a marred snout. A scarred face seemed to open in gaping hole that Techno barely recognized as a mouth, foam dripping from its jaws.

"Ranboo, run!" He yelled and threw himself to the floor as another arsenal of arrows swooped towards his face, rough netherrack tearing at his hands. Leaping to his feet, he whirled around to see Ranboo and Tommy precariously navigating a lava riddled crater. More disgusting snorts sounded louder, the pack of mobs now towering over him, howling.

"Get away." He screamed, thrashing his hands aggressively, snarling to ward them off, finger fumbling with the crossbow. _Why isn't it loading?_ A huge hoof struck his chest and he staggered back, breath ripped from his lungs. Dust scattered as he grappled at a wall to regain his balance, his mouth opening silently to chug air, an arrow embedding into the wall inches to his face, only achieving a small gasp of pain as an arrow smacked into his bicep. Shock squashed the pain away and he ignored the feeling of torn skin and blood dripping down his arm. Shadows stretched over him as the mass cornered him.

Clattering to the floor, the arrow fell out his arm as he extended it, leaving a wound that felt reassuringly shallow. He winced. Another glance told him his friends were standing at the entrance, waiting. He began to sprint.

"Yeah, just stand there, that will help me so mu-" His sarcasm was cut short as he doubled over and coughed up something sticky. His running slowed to an awkward gallop as his stomach twisted uncomfortably, shoving himself through the gap towards the cave created by the beds. The rumble of many feet quaked through the ground, which Techno assumed was what made him feel dizzy and very faint. Incredibly nauseous and lightheaded. What was even more alarming, was that his legs were starting to buckle.

Fumes swamped his nostrils and felt like they were clogging his brain. _I can't pass out, I can't pass out, if I pass out, I fall in lava, if I pass out, I die._ He tried to take a calming breath, but he couldn't breathe, not even the thick, toxic smoke.

He was dimly aware of Ranboo saying things to him, a hazy hand reaching out to him, Tommy firing arrows back towards the piglins. Weight was lifted from his legs as Ranboo mostly dragged him out the crater, Techno shoving him away as soon as he was stable _. As soon as I'm out of the smoke, I'll be able to breath. I'll breathe soon._ His thoughts felt unsteady, if that was even possible.

Pushing Ranboo to the side, he marched along the tunnel, leaning against the walls, attempting to take slow breaths. His damaged lungs couldn't take so much exercise and smoke. He flopped onto a barrel in the tunnel, barely remembering half of his walk.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe._ And finally, a chill sank in. He could barely breathe. Certainly not enough air to survive. He was going to die.

His diaphragm refused to expand. It was over. He clutched the barrel corners and waited for death, feeding his adrenaline. Maybe this way he would survive longer. The anxiety that had started when he started to lose his ability to breathe ran rampant in his naval, steadily consuming him.

His head reeled. The prospect of death was scary. He couldn't die. It wasn't something that clicked in his brain. But here he was, and he couldn't breathe, and he knew what came next. This wasn't how the universe was meant to. Technoblade never dies. Ever. This was wrong. All wrong. _Technoblade never dies, Technoblade never dies, Technoblade never dies..._

The dread became too much. It felt like the tightness in his chest only coiled more agonisingly with every second he was resting in this tiny tunnel. It was crushing him. He was vaguely aware of human footsteps pattering behind him as he summoned what little scraps of strength he had and ran.

The tunnel seemed to claw at his shirt right until he burst out the tunnel, gasping for breath. Only to find he could breathe even less. The less polluted air was useless if he couldn't breathe. The world was dizzyingly large, and his lungs felt hellishly small. The nether portal purple light swamped his vision and battled with the black leaking in from his periphery. He grappled at the portal walls, his vision finally giving up on him. His body slapped limply against the obsidian, the strength ebbing from his limbs, as his legs buckled, and he fell away from the portal. Swaths of heat blasted his face as he swung off the cliff, his eyes blurring the hues of orange into one sea of deadly hot gold. He didn't have the strength to stop himself as he slipped like a ragdoll off the cliff, and into the bubbling pool of lava below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^u^ please comment, it gives me so much motivation! Stay safe!


	7. Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is falling into a lava pit. RIP Techno (unless...?)

The heat scalded his face as he slipped. The lava lake was like the jaws of a boar; the lava almost orange saliva. He let his eyes flutter shut for death.

A single punch to his side and he tumbled. He was flung down and left by the blow, not into the lava pool, but onto a ledge. Landing painfully, his lungs that were already in agony being battered from the outside as well, his chest plate taking all the damage being shattered and ripped off, flung into the lake far below. He let his eyes remain closed, arms wrapped around his chest as if to protect himself. His heart hammered terrifyingly fast against his hands, so much so he thought it might explode out his ribcage. It hurt. Tears disintegrated into salt, water evaporating. Traces of salt streaked across his cheeks. He curled into a ball, unable to breathe, letting death take him when it wanted.

"I just saved yo' life!" Tommy's harsh voice muffled even though he was definitely standing nearby.

"Oh..." Tommy's voice seemed to die. He knew Tommy was dragging him away from the edge, and he knew Tommy was only being serious because Techno couldn't respond to him. He felt himself being stretched out of the foetal position, into sitting up. A potion bottle was raised to his lips and a hot, fruity smelling healing potion trickled down his throat. Another voice joined Tommy, he guessed it was Ranboo.

  
"Is he okay?"

Through blurry eyes he could see two tall figures at his feet.

"I think that was... what's it called?"  
"Asthma attack."

"Yeah, and then he ran because he was scared, I think. By the asthma." Their voices seemed much clearer now.

"Techno? Can you hear me? Do you need another healing pot?" Tommy crouched in front of him. Technoblade's breathing was still choppy, and his brain felt dazed.

"Yes, I can. I don't need another." His throat felt small, his mouth was dry.

"Try relax, it will help you breathe better." Ranboo suggested, and Tommy, after a moment of furrowed eyebrows, placed an ender chest, retrieving a shining gold disc. _Pigstep_.

"Here, Blade. Just listen. Take relaxed, slow breaths." Techno almost refused. But even with his blurry vision, he could see Tommy's jumpy movements around the lava. He was scared. Maybe this would make him feel safer, too. Even if he didn't realise it.

Tommy sat beside him, Ranboo on the other side. The music began to play, and after a while the rhythmic notes soothed his frantic heartbeat. After a while, he stopped his mild trembling.

"Do you want a hug?"

"I'd rather not."

"Ok."

Techno dragged his hands across his face, wiping smeared grime off his cheeks.

"What're those?" Tommy suddenly asked, gaze fixed on something on his arm. He was staring at the burn scar.

He knew if he gave a vague answer, Tommy or Ranboo would pry further, and he didn't have the energy to maintain a lie.

"I got it from the Great Fire of L'Manberg." He rasped. Tommy's face crinkled.

"But all of us were offline, at least until we arrived when it was too late."

Technoblade sighed.

"No. I spawned in the fire, when it was burning."

"How... did you get out?"

There was a pause.

"...I didn't."

"But-" Tommy started, before Techno cut him off.

"I died, Tommy. Canonically. You know that canon deaths don't heal immediately."

Tommy pressed his hand to his own red and white shirt over his heart, presumably where Dream had shot him in the duel and was killed in the Control Room.

"Oh fuck. So that was a cannon death?"

Techno's neck throbbed as he nodded.

"I don't know what that feels like." Ranboo mumbled.

The three continued to stare at the lava until the music died away. Shaking, the three then helped Techno through the tunnel they had mined to reach the ledge, and through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to come! Already written, but needs a little adjusting lol. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. Thank you so much to those who have, they motivate me so much :))


	8. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes clean about some secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be bitter sweet given how things ended between them, just a heads-up LOL

Tommy was silent on the walk home, eyes fixed on their home, an arm helping Ranboo support Techno through the uphill bits that ripped up his chest. Ranboo was on the other side, attempting to lighten the mood with half-hearted banter and a wan smile. Techno was mostly focused on staying alive, trying to regulate his breathing.

As they stumbled up the icy steps to home, Tommy immediately broke off to open the door. He refused to meet his eyes as Techno limped past. He instantly went to his room whilst Ranboo ensured Techno crawled up the ladder, before leaving him alone.

Techno let out a shaky sigh, his lungs aching as if stuffed with smoke. Beathing the warm dense air in the house was like breathing feathers. Collapsing on his bed, he dragged his hands across his face. The crimson and amber flashes of sunset drenched half his room everything bathed in warm light. His eyes traced over a glittering diamond sword. The voices that chanted in his mind became louder. He didn't have the strength today to fight them. He picked the sword up by its malleable leather handle and shoved it into his cupboard, locking it twice. Satisfied, he flopped into bed, and drifted into sleep.

...

He awoke coughing, his heart tripping over itself, mind buzzing like a hive. Feet landed heavily as he swung his legs around. It was too stuffy in here. He barely had the strength to breathe, let alone fight off the voices that ran rampant just knowing the blade was there. That there was blood that hadn't been shed. The sword seemed to call him, urgently and deafeningly, and his fingers tightened around his sleeves as frustration coursed through him. He wouldn't be able to sleep like this, the voices screaming into his ears, his body too weak to stop them, his chest pained from the air. What if he lost control? Hurt Tommy, or Ranboo, or Ghostbur? What then? Tugging at his hair, he decided he need to leave the house. Clear his mind and it would be easier to breath the cold air outside. To silence the voices.

The night was freezing, and his azure cloak looked ethereal, its seamless blue swirling in the moonlight and wind. The snow crunched underfoot, and the world was silent. The voices slowly died as he left the house, his chest relaxing as he took giant gulps of tundra air. He glanced up, the sky ink, speckled with stars. The moon was bright silver and cast out strong light. Bathed in it, was a shadow that sat upon Tommy's tower.

His feet softly sunk into the snow as he stepped gently, careful not to alert whoever it was. He reached the base of the cobblestone, eyes straining to see. They had blond hair, and a red and white t-shirt. _What's Tommy doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?_ The wind swept his hair as he climbed, frigid and chilling. But calming, too. He reached the top quietly, realising Ghostbur sat next to Tommy on the ledge, his body too pale to cast a shadow.

"Hello?" He croaked, clearing his throat. They turned to him, dipping their heads.

"Come, Tommy couldn't sleep, so I came out here to make sure he wasn't sad." Ghostbur whispered in a mixture of awe and excitement.

"I've been looking at the pretty stars!" Ghostbur exclaimed, pointing at Orion's Belt.

"Very nice, Ghostbur." Techno sat next to them. Tommy hadn't spoken to him since he had fallen, and still, he refused to look him in the eyes, instead, his eyes fixated on the constellations.

Techno glanced over at the terrain, cape fluttering in the breeze, sighing as the wind rippled over the Earth.

"I miss talking to Phil" Ghostbur's voice was small, as if were a meek child asking for something.

"I miss talking to him, too. Since those _government officials_ in L'Manberg put him under house arrest." He spat a few words, glancing over at Tommy. He was talking about Tubbo, and Tommy knew it. Tommy just sat, resting on his elbows, gazing into nothing. _Guess he doesn't want to talk to me?_

"I miss Phil too." Tommy mumbled, hunching over. Techno mumbled in agreement, surprised he responded. They sank into silence once more.

"Techno," Tommy's voice broke the silence.

"Yep?"

"Do you reckon I am Theseus?" He looked at Techno with a grave expression.

Techno scanned the terrain.

"In some ways, but not all. You aren't a hero from the Greek era, for example."

He expected Tommy to respond, but more silence followed. Ghostbur started humming a song, but that too, fell into silence after a while.

"Techno." Tommy asked once more.

"Huh?" Techno decided he was tired enough to sleep now, voices or not.

"I did it." His voice was flat. Techno blinked slowly, turning to his friend.

"Did what?"

"I burnt it. L'Manberg."

Techno frowned.

"I knew that, you accidentally burnt it down. I was there."  
"It wasn't an accident."

Techno chuckled slightly, wincing as his chest throbbed.

"Of course it was an accident."

Tommy looked at him dead in the eye, exchanging a small glance with Ghostbur. _Ah, so this is what they were talking about before I arrived._

"I knew you were distracted by the mob, and I knew it might burn down L'Manberg. I wanted it to. I left it there intentionally. I never told you, but now I know you lost a cannon life... I feel bad, and I don't know why."

Techno stared at him, then at Ghostbur, before turning back to the endless hills of snow.

"I died." He stated flatly.

"I know. I'm sorry about that."

Silence took over once more.

Again, Tommy broke into confession.

"I meant to kill Tubbo. I thought, I thought, that maybe if Tubbo died, he would revert back to normal Tubbo, nice Tubbo, just like Ghostbur did. You know? You know... I don't even know what I thought." Tommy stiffened his jaw as if he was trying not to cry.

Techno's eyes widened with surprise.

"But Tubbo is your friend."  
" _Old_ Tubbo, was my friend. But he's changed" Tommy choked. His eyes were misty. Ghostbur offered a pat on the head, nodding wisely.

"Tommy, you want "Old Tubbo" back. But, killing him won't do that. It will bring out the opposite of what he was like when he died. Which is why I'm like this. He'll be meek, and disloyal, and... different. Do you want that?"

Tommy seemed to think hard, eyes trained on his shoes.

"No, I guess not. But... does that mean Old Tubbo's gone?" His voice quavered.

Techno awkwardly pat his shoulder.

"No. He can still revert back into Old Tubbo. But is that what you want? I know you don't like Now Tubbo, but don't you want a New-And-Matured Tubbo? Wouldn't that be twice as good?"

"...I guess."

Techno sighed.

"It's late. Tommy, I think you better go to sleep. You too Ghostbur. We don't want you to be... whatever the ghost equivalent of tired is in the morning." He chided, and they mumbled agreements.

Techno turned to the ladder.  
"Technoblade?" Tommy asked again. He let out huff, steam trickling into cold air.

"Yes, Tommy?" He turned to see Tommy with Ghostbur stood behind him.

"You won't leave me, right? You wouldn't... lie?" His voice cracked.

Techno studied him for a moment. He had more plans... plans Tommy might not agree with. Most probably won't agree with. And he did not ever dole out promises of permanent allyship to those who did not deserve it, or who were as annoying and difficult as Tommy. And he would never be able to say to anyone he would always be there for them. Because anything could happen. But... Tommy looked so sad. He needed to hear something nice right now.

"Tommy. I will never leave you. You have my word." He declared it as if swearing an oath. Tommy's face melted into a smile.

"Thanks, the Blade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is the final chapter, so leave the feedback/comments you wanted ;0 if inspiration strikes, or people REALLY want it to continue, I will continue it. But, I'm excited to upload my other fics!


End file.
